Snow Fall in the Autumn
by KhaosKiki
Summary: A world of hurt and pain. A world of no hope, no future. Is at its end. Step into the life of Autumn a female wolf that follows nose and wits in and out of every situation. She follows the lunar flowers scent until she comes to its end, a high security building guarded by men weapons and dogs. She realizes the only way in is to join the force.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, okay so this is my first story on fan-fiction. So I encourage people to make suggestions, or ask me to change things. It helps me write better and learn from my mistakes. I can't update very very often because I don't visit my dad frequently and he's the only one that has internet. Well that's pretty much all I wanted to say so, on with the Chapter.

Chapter one; Innocent Hearts

A young teen-aged girl about the age of 17 walked through the city known as Freeze City. She was lightly tanned, her cream colored brown highlighted hair was pulled into a pony-tail at the right side of her head, as her bangs were pulled to the side of her head covering two earrings in her right ear bouncing slightly. She wore a light grey-blue jacket with a white mane around it, the bottom of the dulled jacket stopped just above her belly button. A peachy pink tank-top covered up her belly button but exposed a bit of skin. Dulled green pants were worn over her legs, they're rims were tucked into light brown boots that had a small heel.

The girls eyes were closed as her heels made a soft clicking sound against the cracked pavement. She made a sudden stop, opening her fire-like eyes for the public to see. She turned her head to the left looking at a tall white building, where the scent she was following happened to be strongest. "Uh..." she sighed in sadness, and frustration, "how am I going to get in there?" She questioned herself. The teen slumped down on the concrete steps of the tall building blowing part of her bangs out her line of sight revealing two police dogs standing dutifully at the entrance, her eyebrows raised in realization "I got it!". She ran into a nearby alley looking left then right to make sure the coast was clear before entering the alleyway. When she thought she was deep enough in the dark passageway she turned into a majestic creature thought to be extinct; the wolf.

From muzzle to shoulders was creamy peach brown fur with darker colored highlights at the ends. Under her belly and tail were the same color, but the rest of her slim and agile body was a milk chocolate brown. Her eyes were the same color in both forms, and her right ear still wore the same 2 looped earrings.

She exited the alley and approached the 2 patrolling canines who brought their tails in between they're legs in submission. "Hey you two" she stated simply in her best serious voice, they stayed silent, "calm down I'm not going to hurt you" she smiled, "I just need some help" the she-wolf wagged her tail in a friendly manner. The black dog looked at the grey giving him a 'say something' look, the grey glared at the black but turned to face the wolf in front of them. He gulped hard, sighed a shaky breath, and then mustered up all the courage he had to speak "y..yes what do you need help with?" He replied silently praising himself of his courageous act. "Okay well you see I want to join the force because there's a really interesting scent in there" she answered hopefully, this time the black answered "oh um.. Well you just act cute and innocent really, humans are suckers for the big eyes, tail between legs, and ears down thing". "Oh.. thanks guys I really appreciated it" she thanked them and trotted off, when she was out of ear shot the black spoke up "man she's so hot" the grey gave him a disgusted look"what's wrong with you? Is that why you didn't speak first?" the black dog glared at his comrade as they resumed they're positions.

The she wolf scratched on the door of the great building and waited. The time slowly ticked away and the wolf eventually found her eyes beginning to droop. She blinked them wide open, but that only made her even more exhausted. The light from behind the dome's glass started to fade into night,the door slowly opened, there was a gasp and darkness overwhelmed her.

12323212656564354567898767000009876543211234343232 1

The wolf woke to the smell of human and food. The she-wolf followed the scent to a bowl right beside her, with another bowl full of water. She gulped down the small chunks of meat and slurped up the water trying not to spill.

She looked up from her food and saw rows of dogs as far as the eye could see they all had the same vest and a collar with a badge. A couple of humans wearing navy blue uniforms and one in a long white coat spoke silently, then they spoke up "since you found her it's only fair that we allow you to name the animal." the male human in navy blue stated.

She wolf's POV

The female human turned her blue/green eyes on me. She examined me from claw to ear tip until, she locked her eyes with my fire-like ones. "hmm.. since her eyes remind me of my favorite season her name shall be..." I wagged my tail in anticipation for I did not have a name, "Autumn". The white coated human reached her hand in to my cage to stroke my fur shining coat, but the men became frantic yelling at her not to touch me. "Ms. Degree, don't touch that dog it could be hostile and have diseases!" one of the males almost screamed, "nonsense, she is nothing but a lost dog seeking trust!" the females harsh words took me quite by surprise. Her hand touched the fur on my cheek, and it snaked behind my ear then the females delicate fingers started to scratch my thick fur. I growled in pleasure, but groaned when the warmth of the human's hand disappeared and I was left staring at her retreating back.

I continued to stare until one of the male's voices spoke once again "now that we know this dog is NOT hostile I think she may be of use to the force" my heart almost jumped out of my chest at that one sentence.

A shorter plump man wearing the same uniform as the others walked up to the front and unlocked my cage. He opened the door then called a name, _my _name "Autumn c'mere girl" I obediently walked out of the metal box and held my tail and head high with pride, my eyes closed.

They strapped a heavy vest around my waist and over my shoulders, next they slipped a thick black leather collar with a K9 division symbol attached to it around my neck. They stepped back to admire me, "she'll be a huge help to keeping those thieving bastards from taking our supplies and food because of her size and strength" one stated, "and when spring comes she can mate with the best of the best... Aztec" my eyes shot open.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone I'm back and here with a new chapter, but before you can go on reading I just want to say that I am so so so sorry I didn't update and I have 3 reasons that will back me up on this. . . . . REASON 1; My grandfather died. Oh no the waterfalls are coming down. I had to go to his funeral and while my aunt and uncle gave their speeches I must have soaked at least 9 tissues. REASON 2; I have been working on another fanfic but twilight based, have I got it published? No. It's still just a work in progress still not sure if I'm going through with it. REASON 3; I have been completely stressed over EQAO. Don't ask what it stands for I have no clue. But it is the biggest test I have ever written and must still write. Math and language, for my class it lasts 4 weeks, each week we have to do one booklet 2 language, 2 math. Well I think I've taken up enough of your time OH OH OH one more thing. . . . REVIEWS KEEP ME GOING! ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

Chapter 2; Sweet Dreams

"Autumn..." a feminine voice calls my name "Autumn, wake up." "This one is near" I hear the voice again. My eyes flutter open, but my vision is hazy and I cant see anything. I'm laying on my side in the kennel against the cold ground with a flattened out mat of itchy brown and gold straw beneath me. I roll over on to my stomach and sneeze when dust raises from the ground in a dark cloud from my movement. My eyes take longer to adjust to the new angle of sight, but my fire like eyes adapt well to the darkness of the kennels.

Once my vision has cleared a bright light is shined in my face blinding my vision once again. "Ah... Autumn, your awake" I hear one of the guards speak out loud "since your up we might as well do patrol together, would you like that girl?". i stand up and shake out my long silky coat, making my collared badge jingle.

As I was leashed by the guard I looked around searching for the mysterious voice that was calling my name. When I turned up with nothing I followed my guard out of the kennel room and into the hallway.

While I was walking through the narrow passageway toward the entrance I spotted a door left wide open. When I looked inside I saw an enormous glass sphere containing a strange liquid and. . . . . a girl! She was beautiful! She was wearing a white jumpsuit with gold linings and she had short hair and bangs that came to her shoulders. But she was being restrained! . . . By gold shackles! _**' How dare they! HOW DARE THEY TORTURE THIS INNOCENT GIRL!'** _Her eyes open revealing crimson orbs, "it is alright Autumn" I hear her voice even though her lips aren't moving "this one is fine". I feel a sharp tug from the other end of the strip of sturdy leather, which brings me back to reality. "Autumn" the guard speaks with a stern voice "come" I obey but not before giving the mystery girl a quick glance and a sniff of my nose.

When we are outside I finally get a little time to myself when the guard lets me off the leash. I walk off, but when the guard re-enters the building I run off into the heart of the city.

**_'That scent. . . . that scent was the one I was tracking. But it can't come from a human, humans can't smell that good. They can't smell like flowers. They smell_**_** like-*'.** _"Hey babe" I hear a muscular voice behind me. I turn around to see a young man around my age walking up to me. He had short shaggy light brown hair and eyes, a black collar with a silver plate containing an 'X', he wore a sweater with one pin stripe on each flank of the sweater, worn on his legs were light blue sweat pants, and dark grey sneakers were worn on his feet.

"Hige?" I stare at the man wide eyed "Dana?" he questions with slight curiosity. "Little Sis I haven't seen you since. . . . since ever!". He rubs the back his neck with a cheesie grin plastered to his face.

I grin from ear to ear and run to my step-brother giving him a huge bear hug. He hugs me back and rests his chin on my head holding onto me tightly.

The last time I saw Hige I was crying by my mothers dead body.

**Flash Back**

**I cried and cried not even bothering to try and stop the salt waters flowing down my dark human cheeks. I shake the cream coloured wolfs blood stained coat wildly screaming for her to wake up.**

**As the fire on the outside of the dark cave walls blazes at my back I feel a shadow walking in blocking the light. I run to the back of the cave a snarl trying to scare the human away. But instead of seeing human eyes I stare into the gentle eyes of my brother: Hige.**

**I let my human disguise fall and I run under him with my tail between my legs. He tries to soothe me with his voice but nothing reaches me. Hige licks my head and back still trying to heal my aching heart.**

**He moves signaling its time to leave. He jumps into the blaze and I follow but when we reach the edge of the fire. . . . . . Hige is gone.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again everybody! And thank you for your very kind review OceanaRose you have no idea how much that warms my heart, I just have to say thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! Your too kind^^ Roll the chapter!

Chapter 3; Family Reunions

"Hige I missed you so much" kissing my brother's cheek as tears roll down my face. "Its good to see you too, Dana" Hige replies with a huge grin on his face. I walk slower, Hige looks at me with slight concern "Dan-*" he starts to say "Actually its Autumn" I perk up cheerfully. He raises his left eyebrow asking for me to explain "I changed my name" I lie with a fake smile.

"Autumn hmm. . ." I wait for him to accept my new name, when he doesn't say anything I start to get worried "I like it!" he says at last with an ear to ear grin like always. I sigh and my body relaxes from its tension.

An idea pops in my head as we walk "follow me" I command not waiting for an answer I dart off shifting as I run. I look behind me to see Hige running after me in his human disguise but soon letting it fall when he notices he cant keep up with me in that form.

As I see a wall at the end of the alley I jump onto the left side wall then push off with my hind legs onto the right side wall going back and forth as I make my way to the roof of the building. But I don't stop there. I continue to run, and jump over gaps until I jump off a roof using my strong back legs to propel me forward not touching the tops of the man made structures. Then I jump off a tree and land in front of it, my tongue lolls at the side of my mouth as I pant rapidly waiting for my brother to show.

I hear footsteps behind me knowing its Hige by the scent of wolf. "This is my favorite spot in Freeze City" I speak with admiration in my voice, as I stare at a giant oak growing strong and tall with wide fire filled eyes.

Hige walks up to me from behind and nuzzles my neck but draws back when his nose hits something that isn't fur. "Autumn whats this?" he questions while tugging on my leather, police dog collar. _**I forgot about my collar, my vest is still at the station because they take them off so the dogs can sleep better,**_"Hige" I start " the truth is I didn't change my name I forgot I had one and the humans changed it" I wait for him to take the news in before I continue "I was following a scent but it was in that giant building far off over there" I point my snout in the direction of the building "so I joined the force to get in without gaining any unwanted attention". I wait in anticipation for him to say something.

"Wow. . ." He starts off making me anxious "I trained my sister into a genius!". I gawk at him but quickly respond "your not mad at me?" he stares at me before shaking his head no with an enormous grin.

I whimper with happiness and tackle him to the ground barking happily while wagging my tail with glee. "One more thing" I hop off him and trot around to the back of the tree where I then start digging a hole into the earth and debris. Hige follows me after inspecting the hole inside the tree at the front "what are you doing?" my brother questions my actions, "well. . ." I pant "when I first found this tree I wondered how this thing survived without water, so I started digging looking for a water source that might be hidden underneath this oak. . ." I continue to pant "and I found. . ." I bite my tongue from my effort "this".

A bunch of debris and earth caves in to an opening in between the great oak's giant roots. Without hesitation I crawl into the hole not large enough for a human to fit through and Hige crawls in after me mostly out of worry for me.

As I crawl through the small tunnel I hit something and use all my body strength to knock it over. When the object falls a _'whoosh'_ of air blasts in my face but I proceed into a fairly large cave. Then I sit down and take a breather.

Hige walks in after me having some difficulties because of his larger size which I laugh at earning a glare from his usually cheerful face. When he finally is able to get in his facial expression is clearly awestruck. "Beautiful isn't it?" I ask with a kind and sweet voice, "its amazing, Autumn!" he exclaims while his brown eyes dart from here to there.

The medium sized cave's ground had patches of white glowing mushrooms, neon flowers of an assortment of colors, while the ceiling consisted of light blue glowing moss, but the main attraction was a small waterfall of clear water flowing smoothly across the dark rocks sparkling from the light of the glowing objects.

I walked over to the waters edge and started to lap at the clear liquid with my long pink tongue, Hige started to drink the water as well re-hydrating himself with H2O.

After I finish my long drink I lie downed and allowed my paws to dangle at the surface of the water creating ripples when they came in contact. I yawned as I let my head rest on my forelegs, as I stared across the waters surface. Hige laid down beside me as we shared our body heat keeping each other warm.

"This place is too beautiful, I cant sleep." I hear my brother complain beside me. As he continues to huff and puff I start to sing which causes his eyes to lie on me.

**Spend all your time waiting**

**For that second chance**

**For the break that will make it OK**

**There's always some reason**

**To fell not good enough**

**And its hard at the end of the day**

**I need some distraction**

**Or a beautiful release**

**Memories seep from my veins**

**Let me be empty**

**And weightless and maybe**

**Ill find some peace tonight**

**In the arms of an angel**

I stop singing because darkness has taken me into her sweet in brace of a dreamless sleep, but to my happiness she has also taken Hige.

In the morning I wake up and see Hige is still asleep from my song, so I lap at the water for a minute or two then go outside to get a breath of fresh air, then it hits me like a boulder to the head. . . . . the scent of WOLF, and not Hige's.

And that is the end of chapter 3! Thank you everyone! And don't forget reviews keep me going! Alright Bye guys^^


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I'm here. . . again lol and I was so eager about this story I was wondering what would happen next so I decided to update really really soon. Thank you my awesome followers and my wonderful reviewers I hope you enjoy this chapter^^

Chapter 4; Wolves and the Reckless

I walk slowly out of cover my teeth bared and my claws sharp and ready to attack or counter. As my heart beats a mile a minute and I inch closer to the stranger wolf. I here a pair of footsteps running in this direction followed by many more. _**'Another wolf' **_I sniff the air _**'their both males, ones wounded' **_I analyze in my head _**' the rest are humans'. **_I decide to stay out of this knowing I was no match for two males.

"Its a dog" I hear one of the human men speak with slight surprise and interest "whoa. . doesnt look like its gonna make it though" I hear another. As I make my way closer and im finally able to see whats going on. "That is not a dog" I hear the wolf say as I return my attention to the large male, as did his followers with a completely taken aback facial and gesture expression.

He was in his human form a tall slender man with lightly tanned skin, his hair was white and buzz cut style with a ting ponytail at the back, and he had life threatening amber wore a black leather tight jeans and a black leather jacket with no sleeves, the rims of the jacket looked as if they had been ripped off. Under the worn out jacket was a grey top that looked as if it had once been white, black leather shoes were worn on his feet.

As I was about to scan the area for the other male a strange marking on the grey wolf's chest caught my sharp eyes attention. He had a scar on his chest and not a small one either it was in the shape of a jagged 'X'. I was tempted to demand where he obtained such a mark, but held back when he spoke up once again.

"Pull it out" he demands with an almost visiable alpha voice. His subordinates cringe and gulp down not even a fraction of their fear before saying "uh. . Ok" the one starts to reach in. _**'But I cant get a good enough look!" **_I scream in my mind before I dart around to the back of the oak and start clawing my way up trying not to make a single nick dent or scratch, thats what they taught me back at HQ. I reach the top in record time as I rest my body on a thin branch that allows me to stay hidden and analyize the situation from above _**'Wow, something good about my light weight'**_. I am able to see the other male now.

He's a white wolf, but his coat is covered in dirt, grime, and blood that has dried into a crusty powder that sticks to his wounded body's fur. I regret my desicion of trying to extract more information with my nose, because this guy STINKS! I feel sick from the stench _**'Hige's training with my nose has its ups. . . .and its downs' **_I recall of the fond memory from my past.

My skin starts to turn as I sniff the air again hes not dead, just asleep. _**'That wolf will awake and believe the humans are trying to harm him!' **_I shout mentally in realization, _**'I have to warn the humans!'**_. But its too late the male has woken and is killing everything in its path as an act of defense. He then has his eyes set on a young boy no older then 15, holding a large monkey wrench close to his chest as he stares at the white wolf who's teeth are stained red with the blood of his comrades.

My teeth are itching for blood as I launch from the tree's flimsy branch, snaping it with the power that was brutally trained into my legs by the head generals that run the K9 division. I feel as though the earth has slowed and a picture of my vicious position pops in my mind. Teeth glistening in the afternoon's sun, fur pulled back as I cut through thin air, and my collar being worn with the largest amount of pride I can give.

White wolf's POV

I stare at the terrified human boy snarling with blood coated fangs, and my tail raised like flag. But then I hear a roar of rage yet a controlled rage. I see the a wolf disguised as a human push my next victim aside as I look behind me to see a beautiful female falling from the sky at incredible speed, before her white fangs implant themselves into my left shoulder blade. I wince from the intense pain, but reach behind me to try and grab a hold of her but fail when she kicks my muzzle away.

"Get off me!" I roar in anger, "No" she growls back at me her voice muffled from the chunk of my fur in her mouth. "I dont listen to cold-hearted killers, like YOU!" she shouts at me as her teeth dig dipper, "Gahh. . " I shout in pain, _**'her teeth are like needles!'**_. I try to grab her again and this time I prevail by grabbing her left hind leg, yanking her off me and tossing her at the tree.

But before I turn my attention back to the other male I see the female's body twist in mid air, land on the oak's sturdy trunk head downward, and propell her light body at me again with her remarkably strong legs.

_**'I dont fall for the same technique twice' **_I say in my mind while smirking, I dodge the attack and grab her by the scruff, the toss her away. I finally turn my head back to the male, "interesting" he says with a smirk plastered on his face, then he runs of me of course following him, "Tsume" I hear the kid say behind me.

I follow the one now known as Tsume to a more suitable fighting ground.

Autumns POV

I cough and hack up dust as it rises around me, I snarl from being thrown so easily. _**'Curse my light weight, hard to imagine I was praising it just a minute ago' **_I think bitterly, I see them running off to somewhere unknown. As I get ready to run after them a giant weight smashes down on my back, I snarl trying to snap at it from my position to no prevail.

"Get off!" I scream at the strange weight, "stop being stupid!" I hear my brothers voice shout me down as my blood turns cold. "What the hell were you thinking?!" Hige's voice booms in my overly sensitive ears, "I-I-I-I. . . .I wasnt. . thinking" I huff out, he lets me up but not before glaring at the back of my head. We walk away from the great oak changing forms and headed to nowhere in paticular, all I knew was I was in for one giant lecture.

"Why would you do something that reckless, that stupid, that-*" _**'and here it goes, the lecture of my life' **_I mentally say with a sigh as I blow one a strand of hair out of my face.

I love reviews so keep them coming!^^ Bye guys


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I am back and I dedicate this chapter to OceanaRose for sticking through with me to the end (don't worry its not the end) and her kind reviews here is chapter 5!

Chapter 5; Brothers and Sisters

I sit in the kennel thinking about my actions toward that white wolf a couple hours ago. Hige lectured me the whole way here yelling at me nonstop I wanted to rip my own fur off! He can be so aggravating sometimes. On the way here I couldn't get the picture of the white wolf's wondrous gold eyes that seemed to be filled with lust before I grabbed his shoulder with my fangs.

I shook the thought to the back of my mind hoping it would disappear as time went on. I lay down fire eyes dulled with sleepiness 'nothing ever happens around here' I complain mentally**_ 'a couple thugs here and there but I don't get action because there's always a wolf with the humans and I don't want to betray my species considering there aren't many wolves left in this dying world'. _**Hunted of fear for their own lives, or made to turn on each other by the nobles**_ 'what is with humans'_** they destroy everything in their way including their own.

As time passes I doze off every now and then, but jolt up after seeing the white wolf's tender amber eyes staring into my fire ones. A annoyed snarl escapes my lips as I get into a comfier position curling my slim body and brushing my soft tail fur against my wet black nose.

Right now i'm in my thinking position I have always done this when something was bothering or troubling me, even in my puppy years. I hear the hallway door open then close and see Aztec and his pig of a partner who eats donuts 24/7 walking toward my kennel. I rise up quickly slightly baring my teeth at Aztec the cocky_** 'all the other dogs call him that'**_ the large rottweiler smirks at me seeming to be amused. The only reason they would come to my kennel was for us to mate but that is suppose to be a month from now. His partner Sam walks into my kennel after telling Aztec to stay out, he reluctantly obeys his master's orders.

"Alright lets check you out shall we?" he talks to himself, _**'no you shall not!'**_ I scream in my head. He checks my teeth they are pure white, then my ears no infection, eyes no blindness, when he checks my private I yelp, getting scared from the device he sticks in my womanhood. I wait then hear a beep from the small device, "MmHmm. . . . Clear and good to go" he nods his head in approval. Then grabs me by the collar and leads me to the mating area at the back. As we walk Aztec trails behind 'what is he doing' I think, before he starts licking my private parts I jump and quickly tuck my tail between my legs.

When we arrive Sam explains to the guard of the restricted area that the head councilor wanted them to try early so when I go into heat it wont harm me. The guard lets us pass and my breathing quickens when I see that the room is so small at least 3x4 meters so we will eventually come in contact with each other.

I hear the door close behind us and I turn around to see Aztec licking his lips with hunger and lust filled in his eyes. I gulp as I stare at him with fearful eyes knowing what was about to happen. He stalks closer to me, as I shrink away in a corner, but then the alarm goes off reporting a noble crossing into this border and breaking into one of the labs.

I sigh in relief**_ 'saved by the bell'_** and run to the door expecting Sam or the guard to open the door which doesn't happen. Since my back is facing Aztec he takes the opportunity to mount my back thrusting right away missing my womanhood the whole time. But then he re-positions himself and starts slamming his large member into me again this time penetrating my privates and thrusting away as he howls in victory.

I cry out in pain screaming for help as the rottweiler slams his dick into me harder and faster then before. It doesn't hurt as much anymore but I continue to cry out because I didn't want my first time to be with a sex hungry mongrel.

_'SMASH' _I hear glass shatter onto the concrete floor then an enraged snarl, the pain is relieved from my sore anus and I hear a yelp. "Stay away from my sister you son of bitch!" I hear my brother roar at the cowering dog beneath him.

I stay in my position crouched and shaking from the horrifying experience, as a waterfall of tears flow out of my fire eyes, down my cheeks, and on to the hard rock floor.

Hige nuzzles my neck tenderly licking my tears away from my eyes, and brushing his flank against mine in a comforting action. "It hurt so much" I wail, out keeping my eyes shut as I hear paws steps running out of the room knowing it must have been Aztec. But paws coming this way as well, "shh. . Its okay now the pain is gone and i'm here sis" Hige speaks with a soothing voice "she's your sister?" I hear a voice speak in disbelief. I open my gorgeous eyes to see the white wolf standing right in front of me.

Chapter 5 COMPLETE I hope you enjoyed and reviews are necessary for the next chapter to be out soon bye guys^^


	6. Chapter 6

Here is another chapter of Snow Fall in the Autumn nothing to report really just that my reviewers and followers are awesome:D Okay lets get this party started right. . . NOW!

Chapter 6; We Meet Again

I continue to stare at the white wolf who's eyes are locked to mine. My body tensed at the sight of the wolf I attacked earlier he might want to avenge his pride of being attack by a bitch.

"Hige what is he doing here?" I whisper to my brother who stops nuzzling me, "his name is Kiba" he says quietly as I lower my head, eyes still glued to the one now known as Kiba. I jump out of reach from my brother facing him with angry fire eyes "I didn't ask what his name was!" I hiss with venom in my voice "what, is, he, doing, HERE!" I say slowly, making him feel like a foolish child.

"Autumn I know what your thinkin-*" I cut him off "answer my question then I might actually get to know. . . Kiba" I hesitate wondering to be respectful and say his name. "I found him in a cage in the room across the hall. . . Happy?" I nod my approval and brush past Kiba head raised, but I didn't know I had my fluffy tail between my legs.

Before I reached the hallway I shifted into my human form tear stains visible on my tanned cheeks so I brushed then away with my jacket sleeve. I turn around to see Hige and Kiba shift I stared at the Kiba's human form for what felt like centuries.

His hair was chocolate brown, and he was quite pale. He wore a white t shirt and a baggy green jacket. On his legs were light blue jeans with small rips in them, and black converse were worn on his feet. But really got my attention was his eyes an ice blue that reminded me of the arctic and its waters. Although I hate to admit it but Kiba is quite handsome in my opinion and he had quite a well toned body, considering Hige's chubby one.

When I noticed he was looking at me too I turned around quickly and started walking down the hallway as they followed behind me. I looked back every once in a while but quickly jerk my head back in front of me when ours meet.

We make it outside undetected and continue to walk down the steps and away from the building I hear another announcement on the speakers reporting another robbery hosted by the thugs that always raid the building's supplies and food.

"Autummmn. . .!" I hear a voice call my name I look behind us to see one of the Cher looking around for me. I run into an alley shift then run back out toward the scientist licking her hands in greeting "I was just making sure you were okay, we got things covered here, now go" she smiles kindly at me. I turn and run into the same alley shift and walk back to Hige and Kiba who have confused expressions on their faces.

Hige turns his face away from me, but Kiba continues to stare at me this time with the same eyes he had when I attacked him. Lust filled ones. My once cheery face turns into a glare directed at Kiba "stop staring" I growl out "i'm not staring" he snaps back "yes you were and still are" I counter "I don't stare" he hiss' "yes you do" I smirk "no I don't" he insists "yep" I continue "nope" Kiba press'. "Shut up both of you" Hige bursts into me and Kiba's little fight, "Geez. . . you two look like a fighting couple" he grips his hair tightly, showing his frustration.

We continue our walk in silence to Hige's great relief. We find a safe place to rest on top of a tall building. I let my legs dangle on the edge and look down with empty fire eyes. The wind blows making my hair dance with the breeze. I can feel eyes on me and look around, Kiba is lying down with his legs dangling over the edge and his eyes lock with mine.

"Well not that this isn't fun but i'm going to look for some food" my brother announces behind us as he gets up from his sitting position. "Pig" I whisper to myself "what?" Hige asks "nothing" I huff out blowing some hair away from my face.

I shift into my beautiful wolf self and curl into my thinking position eyes locked on my tail. "What are you doing?" Kiba questions "thinking" I answer I look at Kiba padding over to me in his wolf form golden eyes taking me in. I look at his matted and blood stained fur and remember what I wanted to do, "follow me" I say swaying my tail in the direction I was going. He follows without hesitation to my surprise, as I lead him to the oasis at the great oak.

When we arrive I walk back behind the tree and enter the hole then sit by the waters edge and wait for Kiba he enters the small cave looking at me eyes filled with unspoken questions. Before he had the chance to even ask one question I gave him an order "wash" I spoke calmly "what?" Kiba gawked at me "wash" I repeat still using a calm voice, "you stink and your fur is gross".

He smells himself and quickly walks into the shallow part of the water leg deep, as I grab some sweet smelling flowers and place them in the water. I shake my neck wildly hearing a jingle but continue until my collar flies off, I grab it in my mouth and place it away from the water. Then I enter the cool water as well, knowing I must stink too.

I grab a flower and turn my head to see Kiba staring at me. . . again. "Your beautiful" slips from his mouth before he plunges into the water from embarrassment.

Hope you liked this chapter, I love reviews^^ and I will be seeing you all again very soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, hello, and hello I have another awesome chapter for you. Can you believe that Kiba said that? OMG! Even I was shocked I am following my instincts of movies books and comics ;suspense romance and action and adventure. My brain is completely turned off so here we go!

Chapter 7; Kiba's Lover

I stare at Kiba, eyes wide with surprise. He is in the deeper part of the water, on his hind legs muzzle in the water. I knew he would have to come up for water soon, canines cant hold their breath unless they were forcefully taught like me.

When his muzzle didn't rise after a couple more seconds I started to worry. After 2 minutes I launched myself at him grabbing a hold of his scruff with my fangs and dragging him but something didn't seem right. Like something was resisting. I tugged harder maker a bit of red liquid roll on to my tongue.

I was eventually able to pull him threw the water and on to the rocky cave floor. "Kiba?" I whisper shout at him, he doesn't respond "Kiba!" I yell at him, my voice echos against the cave's walls.

I look him over placing my ear to his neck but only hearing my thumping heart, then my eyes land on his twitching lips. I glare at him as I see them turn into a smirk and his handsome gold eyes are looking at me with laughter written all over them.

I grab his tail and throw him toward the deep end using all my body's strength but he turns in mid air and grabs onto my tail gently dragging me back in as well. I yelp as im pulled back in, not from pain but from surprise. We make a giant _'splash'_ in the clear liquid, water rising up over our heads and raining down on us from the heavens.

I look around and don't see Kiba, then without warning something pushes me back underwater. I open my eyes seeing Kiba looking at me with his fur flowing gently in the water. He shots his muzzle upward as bubbles start flowing from his mouth, then swims to the surface and I follow him. We gasp taking in the sweet smelling air made sweeter from the scent of flowers. I swim to shore and shake off my fur making water droplets fly in every direction.

I lie down and start licking my paws and fur trying to get clean, Kiba walks out of the water away from me trying not to get me wet as he shakes out his white coat. Once i'm dry I walk over to Kiba noticing hes having trouble cleaning himself, I sit down and start to lap at his coat trying to make him dry.

He flinches away from my touch "i'm just helping you clean yourself" I explain to him before he relaxes and becomes a custom to my tongues lapping rhythm. He falls asleep shortly after I finish but I don't let him. I grab my collar walk back to Kiba and drop it on his head, making him rear back in pain and shock "Ow!" he yelps out, as he rubs his head against the ground trying to make the pain vanish.

He then glares at me with squinted amber eyes, "why did you call me beautiful?" I ask unflinching, but he seems to be quite taken aback by my innocent question. "I. . I don't know what your talking about" I see threw his lie, "tell me" I say more forcefully, "I don't know why I said it. . . because I have someone else in my life" he erupts with anger.

Kiba's POV

I glared at Autumn with pure fury, I saw her look at me with tear filled eyes but my rage stayed strong. "The flower maiden is my one and only, Cheza is my one and only" I snap at her angrily, Autumn rears back away from me, but falls down in an awkward sitting position with her tail under her, and her ears hidden behind her head.

I walk closer with hate filled eyes, and she leans back more and falls again, onto her side looking up at me with wide teary and fearful eyes.

I come back to reality to see Autumn looking right in my eyes, her once fire filled eyes are now pale with fear, and I can feel my lips raised into a threatening snarl. She whimpers and I quickly walk away and sit down, my back to her. I look over my shoulder to still see her in that position paralyzed with fear, a wave of guilt hits me like a needle through my chest but I don't do anything about it.

Autumn's POV

I couldn't move no matter how hard I tried, I was paralyzed with fear but determined not to look weak and helpless, so I slowly shifted my position into a more comfortable one. I turn around facing Kiba's back, and shuffle closer til im right beside him looking in the direction hes looking until I turn my beautiful eyes on him.

"Is she nice?" I ask silently, looking away, I feel him looking at me "yes. . . very nice" he replies quite reluctantly. We shift into or disguises and I ask more questions which he answers.

Question 1; "Is she pretty?" I don't know

Question 2; "How old is she?" I don't know

Question 3; "Where did you meet?" We have never met

Question 4; "Is she a wolf?" No

Question 5; "What does she smell like?" Lunar flowers

The word lunar flowers plays in my head over and over and over again. "What is she?" I ask curiously "a human made from a flower" he replies my last question. I gasp and he looks at me with surprise, "what?" he presses, eyeing me closely, "I've seen her before, when I was going out for patrol, she speaks to me when i'm lonely sometimes but I don't see I just hear her voice in my head".

"Hey guys I got us some food!" I hear Hige shout cheerfully as he enters the small cave in his wolf form carrying a medium sized bag that smells of raw meat and cooked meat. My mouth starts to water and I shift quickly to rip open the cloth sack with my well-trained fangs.

Blood pours out of the bag and is followed by small chunks of raw meat, sausage wheels, hot dogs, and large loafs of ham. I grab as much ham as my mouth can hold which is the biggest loaf with a small loaf and some chunks from one that wasn't held together with a string.

We eat everything in the sack, including the gross cooked meat. But as i'm licking my paws clean from the messy meal we hear a blood curling scream.

I hope you enjoyed^^ and I love reviews so keep them coming bye guys!


	8. Chapter 8

I am back with another AWESOME chapter, which OceanaRose tells me, mind off and instincts on lets get it on!

Chapter 8; CHEZA!

"Its Cheza" Kiba half whispers with shock and worry, which turns into blind rage as he darts out of the underground cave. I yell out to him but he doesn't even acknowlodge my crys to him. I look at Hige with a _'what do we'_ look, he shrugs his shoulders as he stands up, I glare at him before running after Kiba, Hige follows closely behind.

67859475975938393937594002849387534853476392

I see Kiba in the distance which i'm not surprised of, I was always fast even as a pup. He runs in his wolf form not thinking just running blindly, I run faster and push harder, I catch up to Kiba. "Kiba what are you doing?!" I shout at him panting lightly, "saving Cheza!" he yells at me teeth bared and blood thirsty.

I run a head of him and stand right in front of him causing him to stop as well. "Kiba you can't save her if your blinded by rag-*" I am cut off when Kiba roars at me "get out of my way!" he grips my back in his fangs and uses his strong jaws to crush down on my ribs, I yelp from the intense pain, as blood flows down my sides. He then throws me a full meter away from him, I land with a crunch as my bones crack from the crushing force of gravity.

Then he runs to save Cheza without giving me a second glance. I hear Hige's paws hit the ground harder and faster as he halts beside me, my eyes are closed and tears are brimming at the edges of them. "Autumn!" my brother calls out to me, as I feel drops of water fall on my cheek, "is it raining?" I ask Hige feeling more droplets fall on my fur.

"No" I hear Hige reply sadly as a drop lands on my lips and I taste salt, he was crying, _**'its been a long time since I've seen him cry'**_. I start to tear up even more now "go. . . go stop him" I rasp out "hes. . . going to kill. . . himself" I whiz as the tears roll down my cheeks. "Please. . Hige" I beg him, I hear him snarl before he darts after Kiba, I lie on the ground un-moving not wanting to move either.

The scream dragged on adding pain and agony to my misery, I whimpered and didnt stop.

Kiba's POV

I ran for her, _**'i'm going to save her, by myself' **_I say mentally, as my feet carry me to the building that held her captive, only seeing blood red. I follow the scream to the back of the building where, I see my beloved Cheza being hung in the air by a masked man wearing a long dark coat's.

I snarl viciously at him tears forming in my eyes at the deafening shriek as he tightens his grip on Cheza's small neck. Her scream grows and grows but I can't take it! I make a run for it baring my teeth that strangely taste of blood, but a mysterious source of light consumes him, blinding and causing me to stop.

When the light finally disappears the mysterious man does as well, along with the flower maiden that would lead me to paradise.

I glare at the spot as I hear paw pads hitting the pavement hard and fast. I turn expecting to see Autumn running up to me, but instead I am given a snarl of hate from her older brother.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He snaps at me furious "what are you talking about?" I glare at him teeth bared and again I taste blood, "you attacked my sister when she was just trying to help!" Hige roars at me. "No I didn't!" I snap back body becoming hot with anger, "you must taste blood and you don't," he stalks forward, my continuous glare answers his question, "that's her blood" Hige growls lowly.

"And even while she was in intense pain almost dying because of you! She wanted me to save _your _ass!" he shouts at the top of his lungs tears falling onto the pavement floor. I am struck right to the core as he continues on, "if she hadn't said that you would be dead by my fangs right now but NO she could be dead right as we speak!" I shudder inwardly from the cold and harsh words.

"She is more of a wolf then you could ever be!" he stalks off as I follow him to Autumn then he starts running in a steady but fast pace. I hear him mumbling prayers to the moon for Autumn's life, but when we reach where her body is, its gone. But what I do notice is the large amount of dark red blood splattered everywhere on the once grey concrete blocks.

**_'How could I have done this to her, she cared about me and never pushed me away but I did it to her, multiple times. I'm a MONSTER!_**

Hope you liked it^^ and man is Kiba a jerk or what? Well, review please? Pretty pretty please? Bye guys and happy summer!


	9. Chapter 9

I am here with Chapter 9 yeeehaaaaa sorry for the long wait though I had a lot on my mind, so SORRY! I hope you aren't mad, my birthday is coming up tahts why, and enjoy. And one more thing OceanaRose you are the BEST! YOU AND YOUR REVIEWS ROCK!

Chapter 9; New Home

As I limped down the dirty streets of Freeze City my mind wandered why I was bleeding. My eyes were glued to the ground, pale and filled with mixed emotions. I coughed and blood slithered down the corners of my mouth, I licked my lips and most of the blood got rubbed off on my tongue, but the rest of the red liquid stained my lips.

My sides stopped bleeding about 15 minutes ago but all I knew right now was I wanted to get out of this rotten city. I could see the entrance/exit up a head and I increased my efforts, which sent electric shots of pain through my body with each strained step.

When i'm just a couple feet away I hear the recognizable _'click' _of a loaded gun, I turned around to see a man and a bluish dog at his side. The dog had beautiful blue eyes and a black spiked collar. I knew her as blue a close friend of mine, we would meet each other outside the bar when Pops as she called the old man, went inside the alcohol smelling building.

She stared at me with shocked eyes seeing my beaten and blood stained body before her gave her a strange feeling of hate for the person that did this to me, and she knew exactly who from the scent still lingering on me. I walked over to her and whimpered sadly shaking from the overwhelming pain, Pops pointed his gun at me but pulled it back when he saw that blue was calm and standing straight instead of crouching to attack.

She was like a mother to me always washing my worries away, standing by my side when I was cornered by horny mongrels that no longer have the right to call themselves dogs. When I first came to this cold city I was thin and unhealthy, she nursed me back to my old self and by giving me stolen food from the butcher and plenty of time and love.

"I'm leaving the city" I said with grief dripping from my voice, as she did her best to clean my wounds while Pops stared at us his face unreadable, "The scents gone" I continued. She finished lapping at my wounds and nuzzled my neck gently trying not to cause me any pain, "Pops is planning on leaving too" she said as her large head drew away from mine, "he is going to jump on a truck that is suppose to leave in 5 minutes".

The old man tugged on Blue's leather leash and she jerked her head upward looking in his eyes, "Blue, lets go" he commanded, she reluctantly followed her master before giving me an offer.

076957598474847595769474955745947594000

I watched Blue and her owner board a large truck,Blue went into the back of the rusted green pick up, I whimper sadly, watching the driver and passenger door close as Pops puts his seat belt on. My paws twitch in the dirt as my claws scratch at the hard earth below me.

When the truck starts I rush forward feeling my broken ribs grind against each other with each stride I take to reach the retreating pick up. I push harder and harder but I still don't reach it, then I see Blue's face peek over the sides, looking at me with hope that I will make it.

I jump onto the ramp/door for the back where Blue is pacing back and forth, trying to keep herself warm from the biting cold, while Pops sits in the cab nice and warm. My claws try to grab a hold on the hard plastic covering of the back door to no prevail, the my back paws hit something hard and my right back paw gets caught in it. I yank with all my might, seeing Blue stare at me with teary eyes filled with worry and panic, but she can`t do anything or I might fall.

When my paw is pulled free the door falls back and i`m now facing the sky trying to hold on as the truck reaches its top speed. My legs are dangling under me as my fore paws scratch around trying to find a hold but nothing is of use. Then Blue runs over to me and clamps her teeth around my scruff trying to help pull me up, my bones ach from the stress of the terrifying experience.

She pulls me onto the truck not letting go until we are cornered right behind the cab where Pops and the driver are. I fall to the ground heart beating so fast it could be fatal, I hear Blue sit beside me on her haunches and see that her legs are shaking wildly. Then she lies down beside me and rubs against me warming me up and comforting me, from the wild risk I took.

"I'm glad you accepted my offer" she speaks her eyes gazing at the fading city from which we left, "at least now the ride won't be so lonely" I look at her and smile, as my head rests on the ground my collar makes a clank from the impact of metal to hard plastic. Blue rests her head on top of mine and we fall asleep enjoying the others company.

Chapter 9 is done and again I am so sorry about the long wait I had a lot going on and my mom kept asking me questions about my birthday so she could buy the stuff, I could buy but she won't let me. Well see you soon guys^^ I Love Reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

Hello guys, I have a new chapter out! And I also realized I was forgetting to do the disclaimer well there it is below.

**Disclaimer!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT AUTUMN SHE IS MINE!**

There we go^^ Well here's Chapter 10 I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 10; Slaves

I woke up with a start when the the car came to a quick halt in front of a large bridge that seemed to go on for a whole mile. My eyes adjusted quickly and I spotted a small town in the distance on the other side of the dusty bridge. I looked around forgetting where I was until my fire eyes blue orbs staring back at me.

"Your awake" Blue speaks softly, a puff of visible air leaves her mouth as she speaks showing that the atmosphere was quite chilly "we are at the first city its been 17 hours since we left Freeze city" she continues turning away looking at the direction we came from. I hear the voice of Pops speaking with an un-named man I believe hes the driver of the pick up truck, "we need to cross the bridge!" Pops shouts at the driver angrily, as he glares menacingly at the young man in front of him, "we can we don't know if its safe enough to hold the weight of a truck!" he counters, also glaring.

"I'm paying you good money!" he shifts his gun a little making the man look at it with fear, Pops smirks seeing he has won this battle, then he walks back to the truck to check on my motherly figure; Blue. I forget that i'm unwelcome on this ride but Blue saves the day when she drapes a beige covering for the truck over me. I freeze when I hear the truck makes a creaking sound as the old man leans against the rusted and worn out truck, blue whimpers happily signaling he was petting her.

I feel the blanket move a little,_** 'Blue must be telling me the coast is clear'**_. I crawl on to my back and start kicking at the heavy sheet above me with my strong back legs, it eventually comes off and I sit seeing Blue looking at me with surprise and worry. Then I see the old man looking at me reaching for his gun before Blue jumps in between me and Pops, protecting me from a fatal end to this journey.

She barks at him with short and sharp yips and yaps telling him that I will be of no harm to the two humans, although he doesn`t understand a word she says, he reluctantly lowers his gun but keeps it at the ready in case I attack which I won't do when someone has a very powerful rifle in their hands.

"Its a female" I hear the other human speak up from behind me and I bolt forward when he tries to grab me by the scruff. My body is glued to Blue as I bark at the human viciously, teeth showing their glint of danger which they always have. My fur bristles when he climbs in the pick up, showing off my K9 division collar with pride, he walks toward me and sees the large gold and bronze embedded into my black leather collar.

"She's a police dog no need to point the gun at her Quent" he says to Pops who puts his gun away after he makes a witty come back "then should I point it at you?" this causes the young driver no older then 21 to gulp as sweat forms on his forehead. "We can dump her off at the town ahead" Quent grumbles under his breath as they get into the warm cab.

My body is still tense before Blue laps at the blood trickling down my sides _**'oh yeah my wounds'**_ I say mentally, _**'they must have opened a bit from my sudden movements'**_. I lay down when Blue finishes her motherly action, Blue sits at my side, I can hear her heart beating fast but strong.

"Why is your heart beating so fast, Blue?" I ask her, raising up to sit on my haunches, nothing comes out of her mouth for a couple minutes, I look behind me to see Quent's eyes narrowed at me through the dark glass. "I thought you were going to get killed when Pops pulled out his rifle" she finally spoke with a tender voice that made my heart melt, when I turned and looked at her again, "I don't want to see you die right in front of me" she looked down at the floor of the pick up, before turning her beautiful blue eyes at me. "I don't want to lose you, your the only wolf that could get even a little close to me without having to hide when I barked to please Pops" she said, a smile crawling on to her face.

The truck came to a very quick stop in front of the small town I saw before, making me fly forward and off the pick ups rear, "Ughh. . ." I groaned from the impact, and stood up seeing Blue's eyes filled with concern. "I'm fine" I say shakily, smelling the air and throwing up an assortment of colors that would make someone lose their lunch, "I don't like car rides" I say still shaking frantically "and this place reeks". I hear the humans exit the truck, "i'm going to look for supplies and fill the tank" the driver says calmly, "I'll be back in an hour i'm going to look for a weapons shop or some spare bullets" Quent walks away toward the center of the small town, I look around and see people close their shutters and quickly walk into their homes hearing a_ 'click' _when the doors closed behind them.

I felt very insecure there was no one in sight now, my fur stood on end when I saw a wolf disguised as a human wearing what looked like a biker jacket that was red and black, black jeans, and black shoes. His skin was a bit pale and had a scar going along his cheek.

"Blue i'm going to stay here, okay?" I asked innocently, with a small smile peeking at the corners of my lips, "i'm fine with that" she said calmly, "thank-*" I was cut off when Blue continued talking. "I never want to see you hurt again like before, I want you to whip every males ass who gives you crap or invades your personal space or privacy, I want you to become stronger the longer you stay here, run climb jump and fight your hardest, got it?" I stare wide eyed at Blue's demands, "Y-Y-Yes. . . Blue" I said my eyes threatening to _'_ out of their sockets from her 'words of wisdom'.

"We should probably search for something to eat" I stated still a bit taken aback when I started walking around scavenging the place for a bite to eat, although my nose was sharper then many other wolves I couldn't get past the stench of this rotting town. "We can cover more ground if we split" Blue suggested, I nodded my head and saw her turn her back away from me and walk away.

Shifted forms and continued to walk the barren wasteland streets, I say the wolf from before and ran up to him pulling his jacket a bit to make him stop. "Um. . Excuse me, do you know where I can get some food to eat" I asked, patiently waiting for his answer, "yes" he responded, my mood brightened as a smile spread across my face. "But you have to work for it at the train station" my smile didn't falter and I raised my head to the sky and howled for Blue, not a minute later and I can see Blue running up to us at top speed her tail wagging happily.

"We can work for food" I say cheerily, with an ear to ear smile spread across my face, "follow me then" the other wolf said blankly, yet somewhat amused by my enthusiasm.

86856484768474395748947584739823764884090000

I stared in shock at the horrifying sight before me; A large group of dogs harnessed to pull an enormous amount of food and supplies up a ramp and into a train car. My breath was completely blown out of me at the scene.

"This what you do to get food around here" he speaks not even a bit effected by the gruesome scene before us, "its the order of this town". My eyes lay on an old wolf who is staggering and panting wildly, my eyes soften and I turn to the male wolf looking down at the scene from the balcony we were on.

"I'll do it" I said facing the wolf as Blue looked at me with shock and disbelief, "every wolf needs to survive. . . right?" I laugh a little. "I'm Autumn" I say holding out my hand to the wolf in front of me "Zali" he replies, "this is Blue, my dearest friend" I say kindly pointing to the quiet dog behind me.

"I have to leave" Blue suddenly says behind me before I turn to face her, "Pops will be waiting for me to get back to the truck" she continues, her ears behind her head. "Oh, ok" I smile sadly before she hugs me tightly and leaves, "goodbye, Blue" I say waving frantically, at her retreating back until I can see her no more when she exits the building.

Blue's POV

As I padded over to the truck I felt bad for leaving her there, but I know she`ll be alright as long as she was listening to my make-shift speech earlier. When I reached the pick up and hopped in the back I saw Pops coming back with empty hands, and our young driver with 4 bright orange gasoline tanks.

He came over to where the hole was for fuel _**'I didn't understand what it was called'**_ but he only dumped one of the tanks in the truck, then placed the other ones in back with me. He then came over to me and started petting me on the head, "you know, your old man's a lazy ass" he told me before getting in to the cab of the truck.

The truck started and we drove off, my eyes contracted into slits when I remembered the stench heading this way. That god damned wolf was going to that town, the one who almost killed Autumn. . . . . the white wolf.

Finished Chapter 10 already working on 11 haha^^ Don't forget I need reviews to keep me motivated so I can write more chapters. Bye guys!


	11. Chapter 11

And here is chapter 11 I worked really hard on it so here goes nothing and don't forget to review:)

Chapter 11; Old friends?

_I ran through the lusicious forests of my homeland a smile plastered on my furry face as I chased a wolf that was brown with a lighter muzzle. He was chubby and slow but could turn corners around trees better then me at top speed. I could see his pink tongue hanging out the side of his mouth he made a quick turn going left right through a large puddle off brown dirty and disgusting mud. I turned around but kept sliding! My claws dug into the dampened ground caused from last night storm. It didn't help though, I ended up being covered in the sloppy mess from my jaw down, I ignored it and continued chasing after the wolf. I soon saw his figure going to a green meadow, I smirked happily knowing he wouldn't be able to out run me in the open. My claws dug furiously into the soft dirt below my padded feet, I was right behind him almost able to grab his fluffy tail in my jaws, but instead I decided to run along side the mystery wolf and flank him. I lunged my small body that would grow older with age into the massive bulk of the brown wolf beside me. I landed on top, standing over the brown wolf's body staring into amber eyes,' but my brothers eyes are' brown. His fur then turned white and everything went black. All I could see through to darkness was a pair of golden eyes._

I woke up panting heavily as my heart raced a mile a minute, I clutched my tanned hand over my chest to try and calm my frantic heart beat. I looked around at my surroundings nothing different or changed in my little home near the cemetery. It took me awhile to make this small shelter out if broken pillars and a couple blankets I got from Zali to make a roof and bedding. Its not much just two pillars I leaned against each other for the entrance, a half pillar at the back covering a small tunnel as a back exit/entrance. Then I draped the most durable blanket over the pillars and the smaller ones inside for my bed.

The shelter was very small but could fit up to 3 wolves in their true forms if they huddled together. I shared my food and my shelter with an old wolf how I called Gramps, he didn't seem to mind at all, in fact he said he loved being called it.

I crawled out of my small temporary home and started walking to the train station so not to arrive late, but early. As i'm walking through the small cemetery in human form I hear a strange sound, almost like digging of some sort. I widen my eyes and rush to the sound knowing exactly what it was. My eyes lay on Gramps thin body heaving dirt out of the ground and shoving it behind him, hes coughing and hacking up a storm. I whimper grimacing at the sight, of this elderly wolf digging his own grave, _**'Zali told me when I arrived that the elderly must dig their own graves when they believe they are near their end in life'.**_ "Gramps!" I yell to him making the old man turn to look at me with emotionless eyes of grey, "I told you not to do that anymore" I say to him feeling grief grip my soul tightly.

"Autumn, you must understand" Gramps starts out knowing how I must feel about seeing him digging his hole for when he is nothing but a cold motionless corpse. "I am near my en-*" he tries to speak but I cut him off before he can finish, "NO. . . no your not" I speak looking away, "come on, lets get to the station" I say my eyes down cast when I turn my head back to him. Since the grave he dug is quite dip I reach out my human hand to pull him up, which he grasps saying thank you as I heave him to the surface and out of the dirt.

We walk silently seeing humans walking along the streets begging for food or many, and humans just sitting on the curb just waiting for something I don't know of, _**'maybe its death their waiting for, or a loved one, or maybe their just sitting there form grief and their sadness is at the maximum level, I don't know'**_. I see a couple stores open and people trying to sell goods and filthy clothing, which is hopeless because no one has any money in this small town. When the train station comes into view I look at the clock hanging just above the entry way "we still have three more minutes til work starts" I say to the old wolf walking beside me as I exhale deeply.

Zali is already there and talking to the humans about his 'dogs' which are actually his pack mates, but i'm not one with his pack, when he asked I denied his offer. I looked around and saw Coal on the balcony above, she waved to me with a small smile on her pale face, with her black coat stretching out as she raised her arm slightly. I waved back and so did Gramps, his wrinkled face covered with a smile that lasted all the way to the bottom floor where the docking area, and Zali was. Me and Gramps shifted before approaching the humans who immediately took notice of me, "you got a new dog?" one human asked carrying a bullwhip in his right hand. Zali noticed my presence after the humans pointed it out, "oh, uh, yes, yes I did" he turned his attention back to the humans.

Zali and Coal supplied me with the things I needed, and also let me take a couple weeks to settle in before making me go to work. I sat down near Gramps who was already at his harness and ready to be hooked up to the platform of food. "Don't push yourself Gramps" I speak almost in a whisper, "I can work double, don't worry" I say with a sincere smile on my muzzle, "okay?" I ask him my smile growing small a bit, "okay" he replies in return. The human men walk toward us as I spot Zali at the bottom of the stairs with many wolves following his every command. The humans check me just like at the police station inside Freeze city except the men here check every square inch of my body and even search through my fur looking for ticks or fleas.

I felt their hands grip my collar and my eyes squinted resembling a demon's fire orbs and my lips started to quiver upwards in a menacing snarl. Zali saw this and quickly jumped in covering my mouth with his hand "oh, no don't touch that" the humans looked at him questioningly "it's suppose to stay on, it's to show how fierce she can be because she was a police dog" he quickly continued. They left the collar alone and proceeded with checking my condition, "man, shes got some muscles" the man with the bullwhip said to his friend "try and knock her over" the other challenged already knowing the outcome because he had tried when they were looking at my body structure.

The man with the whip pushed me with the side of his leg a bit rough but nothing that would cause any harm to come to me. My body stayed in its exact position; slightly crouched, eyes narrowed, tail straight, and legs spread to keep me steady. He pushed me with his hands a bit harder but to no prevail, "sturdy as a rock, now lets hook her up" the other man said as he lead me by my collar beside Gramps. They turned around and left to go talk to Zali once again, other men can to guide Zali's pack to their harness's and hitch them to the food and supplies platform. I heard the humans hollering at each other the _'crack'_ of a bullwhip. The wolves started to pull with all their might including Gramps. _**'Did he even listen to a word I said?'**_ then I turned my head to see Zali glaring at all of us telling us mentally to pull harder.

My muscles were shaking when we were half way up the ramp, but the old man didn't look good at all. He was shaking and panting wildly his thin body's bones were visible when he exhaled and inhaled. I didn't like being around all the males that were _way _younger then the old man, the wolves behind me were licking their lips and staring at me. I was just a couple weeks away from my heat and I didn't want any males near me when it was time, a month and a half was my prediction of when my scent would turn back to normal. A crack of the whip sounded again and all the wolves stopped pulling and lied down, I followed their lead and plopped down on the cold hard cement floor. On each side there were people carrying a bucket that smelled of blood and meat, my mouth watered as they handed out the delicious smelling food. Gramps got three small chunks and I got a small one and three large ones. "Hey old man" Gramps looked at a wolf I know as Moss, Zali's beta I believe "a human is calling you" he finished. Before Gramps could do anything Moss stole all his food and gulped it down greedily, I snarled angrily at the beta in front of the old man, making him turn his eyes on me.

"Oh well look what we have here" he started with a smirk grazing his muzzle, "we have an unclaimed female!" he shouted making all the others turn their lustful eyes on me. Without hesitation I raised my massive paw and struck him right against his left cheek making him yelp and wince in pain. As the horny bastard of a wolf flailed on the ground, I shoved my pieces of meat to Gramps so he could eat as well. When Moss finally got a hold of himself he turned to me eyes of hatred glaring right at me, my dulled fire eyes looked at four shallow claw marks stretching from under his left eye to the corner of his mouth. "Thank you, Autumn" Gramps spoke to me while eating the a chunk of meat I gave him, he was about to shove half of the meat to me but I pushed it back, shaking my head lightly. When I wasn't looking Moss stole the three large pieces, but when I turned my head back it was too late he had already gulped the rest down.

We started pulling again when the bullwhip snapped in the air, signaling to start pulling. As the first section at the front of the team made their way onto the flat ground at the end of the ramp Gramps collapsed onto the ground. The bullwhip man started whipping him with the long leather strip to get him moving, the old man whimpered in pain and tried to stand but failed. He continued to whip the poor wolf, but I ran at him and lodged my needle sharp teeth into his arm making him rear back and scream in pain. Zali came to the humans rescue and grabbed me by the head then kicked me back in line, I watched as the old one didn't get back up.

My mind raced with one name _**'Moss'**_ "MOSS!" I yelled at the top of my lungs "YOU SON OF A BITCH YOU STOLE HIS FOOD WHICH DIDN'T GIVE HIM THE ENERGY TO GO ON!" I charged him and we got in to a vicious battle, fur and blood flying. He pinned me but I quickly banged my head against his making him stagger, then I took my chance to tackle him to the ground, but before I could rip his throat out a large force crashes down on my body.

Then a enormous snarl erupted and I saw a white wolf attack Zali, and a group of boys hold him back. My eyes locked with ice blue human eyes before the group left.

_**'Who were they?' **_I wonder before my world goes dark.

OMG! Autumn doesn't remember them! Well this is a strange twist to the story;) But poor Gramps died:( Well I hope you liked this chapter and i'm looking for 10 reviews total to continue with the story. Bye guys^^


End file.
